The Substitute
by nurdgurl714
Summary: After getting the axe from the police department, Ryan tries his hand at several jobs before landing one as a substitute teacher. Can he make a difference, or at least survive until he is reinstated? Rated T for language and other situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Setting: Let's say after season 6. I know Ryan got canned for gambling in season 5 but I wanted to give him a little more time. Also, the incident with Jesse Cardoza already happened. **

Ryan took a deep breath before walking into the school office to start his new job as a substitute teacher.

_A substitute teacher._ The lowest of the low, the bottom of the totem pole. Something he could do to make ends meet since he quit the News Station and the gun range wasn't making ends meet. He could use the eighty bucks a day. Wasn't like he had a choice. He had completed the _Gambler's Anonymous_ classes but Stetler still wasn't budging, though Horatio was still fighting hard to get him reinstated he wasn't optimistic.

"Welcome to Miami E&S High School," a friendly secretary greeted him. (Engineering and Science) "May I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Ryan Wolfe, I'm here to substitute."

"Oh yes! Sign in here Mr. Wolfe," she handed him a clipboard. She watched him as he signed.

"Now come around here please."She walked him to a portable finger scanner. Each morning, he would have to scan his left index finger to verify his identity. He also had to wear a red and black badge that said 'substitute' with a picture taken by a cheap camera and run through a computer. _Might as well paint a target on me, _he thought.

"Mr. Thomas, the head of our security will walk you down to the classroom that you will be substituting for." A guy that had to be at least as old as his grandfather escorted him to the classroom.

"So Mr. Thomas-"

"Charlie," he cut Ryan off. "No one calls me Mr. Thomas, not even the kids."

"OK, Charlie," he says. "What can I expect today?"

"It depends," Charlie answers. "If they sense that you are just there to collect a paycheck, then they will eat you alive. If you take the time to talk to them, it won't be that bad."

"Thanks for the advice," Ryan said.

"No sweat. Class starts in twenty minutes. Be sure to read the quick guidelines. It's a giant yellow card taped to the desk."

Ryan entered the classroom. It was amazingly high tech, more than he was expecting. There was a SMART board up front. Computers aligned the perimeter of the classroom, with desks in the middle. Attached to the classroom was a lab. He peaked in; he saw some equipment in the lab that the CSI lab had been coveting for years.

"Hey Charlie," he called out. "What's all this stuff in here?"

"Oh yeah, this was supposed to be some kind of advanced science program. Got a big grant from the government to turn this school into a big science and technology thingy; but no teachers wanted to take time to learn how to use the stuff, so it just sits down here."

"Seriously?" Ryan asks. "What a waste."

Charlie shrugs. Ryan tries the door but it's locked. "Do you have a key?"

Charlie looks at him skeptically. "You're not going to blow anything up are you?"

"Nah, I've got a chemistry and genetics degree, and used to work for the Miami Dade Crime lab."

"How the hell did you end up here?"

Ryan sighed. "Long story."

Charlie chuckled. He walks over to a desk drawer, unlocks it and takes out a set of keys. "Here are keys to the classroom, lab, and supply room. Now don't blow anything up, or I'll get fired."

"Thanks. Oh, and by the way, what's the assignment?"

"The same thing it is every day."

"And what is that?" Ryan asks.

"Read the next chapter and answer the questions."

"Oh."

Ryan walked up to a desk and picked up a book. It was entitled _Investigative Science_ and had a unit on forensics. He thumbed through it; it was so boring that it could put him to sleep at night. In fact, this whole book was full of interesting pictures but very little useful information.

The bell rang, and he could hear the trudging of feet outside. Students piled into the class and sat down. Most of them didn't even acknowledge his presence. They chatted and talked on their cell phones, threw paper balls at each other, or just lay their heads down and went to sleep. Suddenly, he had an idea of how to capture their attention. He sat and observed each student, taking in their habits and whether they talked or not and made mental notes. Pretty soon, he had worked up a profile on each student based on observation and appearances. After about five minutes, all the students quieted down and stared back at him

"Yo man, whatcha you staring at us for?" asked one particularly loud student. He was male, Hispanic and wore very flashy clothes.

"Just observing," Ryan answered.

"Observing what?"

"You tell me."

"If I knew, then I wouldn't be asking," he said while rolling his eyes.

"Ok, look at me. Tell me the first thing that popped into your head when you saw me," Ryan requested.

"That you're a geek," he answered. The class giggled.

"Interesting," Ryan said. "Why would you say that?"

"Look at the clothes, man!" he exclaimed. "What's with the sweater vest?" The class laughed even harder.

"Hey! This is my favorite one," Ryan said. The class kept laughing.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Ryan asked.

"Why?" the boy answered.

"I generally like to know a little about the person I'm talking to. Your name can tell me a lot. So are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe, maybe not," the boy countered.

"Ok, we'll get back to that," Ryan decided.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Not telling you."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"You didn't tell me yours, so why should I tell you mine?"Ryan challenged.

"It's Mr. Wolfe," another girl spoke up.

"How did you know that Brittany?" the boy asked.

"Duh! His name tag," she answered.

"Ahhhh," the rest of the class muttered.

"Exactly," Ryan said. "Guillermo."

"Don't call me that," Guillermo ordered.

"Well what should I call you?" Ryan asked.

"Just G," he said.

Ryan smiled.

"What you smiling at?" Guillermo asked him.

"We used to call my old boss 'H'," he said.

"What was his real name?"

"Horatio," I answered.

"Horatio, that's a weird name…Wait! I knew I had seen you before! You're a cop, aren't you? I saw you with that Horatio guy on the news. He's got red hair and always wears those sunglasses," G said.

Ryan laughed. "You are correct."

"A cop? What're you doing here? You come to arrest someone? You undercover?"

"Well if I was, you just made me didn't you?" Ryan asked.

G shrugged. "Hmphf. You still didn't answer the question. How did you go from a cop to a substitute teacher?"

"It's a long story," Ryan sighed.

"You must have got the axe," another girl said.

"Now what would make you say that Alisia?" Ryan said after looking at her name tag.

"Cause, when someone says 'it's a long story,' then it must have been bad," she answered. "So are you going to tell us how you got fired or what?"

"No, I will not."

"Aha! So you were fired! Was is for police brutality?" G asked accusingly.

"I didn't say I was-"

"No, but you said you weren't going to tell us how, meaning that you did get fired but don't want to talk about it," G pointed out.

Ryan was impressed. "Very good Gui…" he caught himself. "Very good G. You would make a good cop."

G snorted. "Yeah right."

"Actually I wasn't just a cop. I was a CSI."

"What the heck is that?"Someone asked.

"You know, those people who be out there when there's a robbery or killing, trying to figure out what happened. Like taking fingerprints and stuff," Brittany said.

"So, did you have a gun?"

"Yes, I did."

"Ever shoot anyone?"

"No."

"No! Then what's the point of having a gun?"G demanded.

"For protection," Ryan chuckles.

"Anyway," G says. "Did you ever arrest anyone?"

"Of course."

"So did you ever get shot?" Another girl asks.

"Not by a gun," I answer. "But I did get shot in the eye with a nail gun."

"Eeeew!"

"What!"

"No fucking way!"G exclaimed.

"Hey, no profanity," Ryan chided.

"Sorry. But how the hell…heck… did that happen?"

Ryan spent the next twenty minutes rehashing the story.

"So can you see out of that eye?"

"Yes I can," I say.

"You must have had one hell of a doctor."

Ryan chuckled. "Something like that. Anyway, what do you guys usually do in here?"

"Bookwork," G snorted. "Out of this boring ass book. Sorry," he said when Ryan shot him a glance.

"I agree it is pretty boring," Ryan said.

"Yeah, they tried to turn this ghetto school into some fancy science program. But all the scientists who come here end up quitting."

"Why?" Ryan asks.

"Why you think? Because we run 'em off!" G said proudly.

"Why would you do that?" Ryan asks.

"Because, they are boring, and don't want to be here anyway!"

"What would make you say that?"Ryan asks.

"What's with all the questions?" G asked.

"You're asking me questions, so I asked you some," Ryan answered.

"Well answer this. Why don't you teach us something that's not in this book?"

"He's not a teacher," Brittany said.

"So?"

"So he can't teach."

"Hey!" Ryan called in mock offense. "I'm right here!"

"But you're not a teacher," Brittany insisted.

"So you have to have a teaching degree to be able to teach?" Ryan challenged.

"Yeah so they can teach you how to teach," Brittany answered.

"Can you 'teach someone how to teach'?" Ryan asks. "Is that even possible?"

"No," a quiet student named Brian said. "Some of the teachers been to fancy colleges but still can't teach worth nothing." The class nodded in agreement.

"So what makes a good teacher?" Ryan asks the students curiously.

"A teacher who listens," someone said. "And don't think they know everything."

"Someone who cares."

"Who gives you another chance."

"Who lets the students talk."

Ryan started a list on a large flipchart he found.

"What are you going to do with that?" G asked.

"Well, I'm going to ask the next class the same question. Then tomorrow we will see what you all said."

"They're gonna say the same thing," G insisted.

"We'll see."

"Well guys," Ryan said. "You've got some cool stuff in that lab. Have you even been in there?"

"Nope."

"Not once?"

"No."

"So you've never done an experiment?"

They all shook their heads.

"Wow," Ryan said. "Why not?"

"Because they think we might blow up the school," one student said.

"Well it's possible, if you don't know what you're doing, or if you know what you're doing."

"What?"

"He means that it could be an accident or someone could make a bomb," another student said.

"What kind of accident?"

"Well, meth labs explode all the time. One exploded when I was in a crime scene. More than once."

"So let me get this straight. You've been shot in the eye, been in explosions and you're still living?"

"Oh yeah, and then there was the crazy guy with the poison gas."

"You must got nine lives," someone said.

"Nah, just one. But police work is dangerous. I lost a coworker and a good friend in that gas thing."

"Aw man, that sucks."

"It did."

"So man, you asking all these questions about the lab. You gonna let us go in there?"G asked.

"Well," Ryan said. "I need to go in there first and check things out. Then you can go in."

"Really?" A student asked.

"No, he's lying," another student said. "Ain't no way in hell he's going to let us go in there."

"No he's right. I won't just let you go in; I promise that we will do a simple experiment by the end of the week." The reaction from the kids was heartwarming. Now he just had to make that happen.

**So, what did you think? Let me know! Please review!**

**Note: No disrespect of teachers or substitutes intended, especially since I used to be one!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you out of your mind?" The principal, Dr. Castro, demanded to Ryan. "You must be; that's the only explanation."

"No sir. Just want to take advantage of the lab equipment that you have to engage the students in scientific investigation," Ryan answered.

Dr. Castro' s expression didn't change. "What if they-"

"Blow something up?" Ryan interjected. "They won't. I'll be there."

"Look Wolfe," Castro took off his reading glasses. "I understand where you're coming from and appreciate your motivation to get the kids engaged, but there are safety and liability issues here. You are not a certified teacher-"

"But I am a certified scientist. Sorry sir," Ryan apologized when Castro raised his eyebrow at his interrupting.

"Be that as it may," Castro continued. "If there is an accident then the school will be liable, and it would be seen as reckless to have students in a room with a non certified teacher."

"I understand sir. But the experiment will not involve any dangerous chemicals. I promise."

"Oh really?" Now Castro was interested. "And just what is this 'experiment' that you plan to do?"

"Uh, actually I don't know yet," Ryan answered. "I'm looking for the right motivation."

"Well, _if _ I let you do this I will have to know what the experiment is first. And then you and I will discuss it with Dr. Sampson, the department chair. All experiments must be cleared through him. In the meantime, you must get permission slips from _every_ student signed by a parent and students must be orientated on safety. There is a video and contract that every student must sign, along with a short test."

"Wow," Ryan said, obviously impressed. "It will be done sir."

"Good. And I want to know what you are planning by the end of day tomorrow. Oh and Wolfe," Dr. Castro stopped him before he left.

"Yes sir?"

"Nice work. I heard the kids talking about you. It was all positive."

"Thank you sir." Ryan couldn't help feeling a little flutter inside.

_**At CSI**_

"Rick, we've been through this," Horatio said, his practiced patience wearing thin. "Mr. Wolfe has completed the Gamblers Anonymous classes and the retraining that you demanded he do. What is the hold up?"

"The holdup is that the department is not sure that it wants to risk rehiring a confessed gambler that compromised a case."

"The suspect turned out _not_ to be the one who started the fire. And what was the purpose of the recertification and validating all of his deposits if you weren't going to hire him back?" Horatio demanded.

"So that the department can say that we intervened on his behalf. And the GA meeting were for his own good," Rick answered smugly.

Horatio thought it best that he remove himself before he struck Rick. That wouldn't do much for Mr. Wolfe's case after all.

_**In the Lab**_

"Hey guys," Natalia said to Eric and Calleigh, "Did you hear what Ryan's doing now? He's a substitute teacher."

Eric shook his head. "Wow, has he really sunk that low?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Calleigh asked. "My mom was a substitute teacher for a while."

"Sorry Calleigh, no disrespect. What I mean is he has two college degrees and was a cop and CSI, and now he's a substitute teacher. That has to hurt."

"Well he didn't like the news reporter job and he said he was getting pocket change at the gun range and wanted to pick up something else," Natalia replied, coming to Ryan's defense.

"To pay off his bookies no doubt," Eric snorted. Both Calleigh and Natalia glared at him.

"What's that look for?" he asked.

"I don't think you should talk about his situation like that. Gambling addiction is as serious as any other addiction, like alcohol or drugs. And he got help. We should be supporting him and trying to help him get his job back rather than ridiculing him behind his back," Calleigh answered. "Especially considering how supportive he was after you were shot."

"Look I…never mind," Eric said, suddenly defensive that Calleigh had brought up his shooting, and guilty that he had looked down on Ryan and his current situation. Ryan did help him when he couldn't even remember how to use the very instruments the he had trained Ryan on, and had not reported him, which would have raised questions about his competence. "I'm going to run these prints through IAFIS." Eric announced and walked, rather stiffly out of the lab.

"Wow, I think we hurt his feelings," Natalia said.

"It couldn't be helped," Calleigh answered. "He and Ryan have always had a contemptuous relationship; sparring at each other like brothers. He misses Ryan, and is probably feeling bad that he had to result to substituting."

"You're right."

That night, Ryan racked his brain trying to think of a lab that would be both relevant and enjoyable to the kids, but came up with nothing. He turned on the news, just for background noise. He just happened to glance up and saw a picture of a kid in one of his classes flash on the screen. He turned up the volume.

"…Andrew Schiznek was killed in the crash but his older brother Antonio was driving and only sustained minor injuries. Sources say that Antonio had been drinking…"

Ryan saw his colleagues on the scene. As usual, Erica Sykes was pestering Horatio for a statement and of course he refused to give one. Ryan felt a surge of envy that he was home looking at his colleagues working a crime scene on the news. But nothing could be done about it for now.

The next morning, grief counselors were on hand to help students cope and the press was camped out across the street. Dr. Castro had not allowed them on school grounds. They were interviewing students, those who would talk. Many of them told Erica and her crew to get lost. Ryan tried to slide by unnoticed, unsuccessfully of course.

"Ryan, is that you?" Erica asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Working. What about you?"

"Trying to get the students and faculty reaction to the accident that killed Andrew Schiznek last night. None of the faculty will talk. Would you like to-"

"Erica, get that camera out of here. _Now._ Can't you see what these kids are going through?"

"Ryan, I was just trying-"

"Go try somewhere else. Leave these kids alone."

Even though the kid that was killed was in Ryan's fourth block class, all of his classes were in a somber mood.

"Do you guys want to talk about it?" Ryan offered.

"What are you gonna tell us that those lousy ass grief counselors didn't? They always send the same ones," as usual, Guillermo was speaking for the class. "Besides, you might go back and tell Fidel."

"Fidel?" Ryan asked, knowing perfectly well who G was referring to.

"You know. _Dr. Castro_. But he acts just like a dictator. He knows we call him that."

"It's not nice."

"Whatever. Anyway, back to Drew. What's to talk about? "

"Well, are you aware of what caused the accident?"

"Yeah, we heard. Tony was drinking."

"But he only had two drinks," Brittany insisted.

"How do you know that?" Another student demanded.

"Because…never mind," she broke off, peering at Ryan.

"Guys whatever you say here is confidential," Ryan insisted. The class looked at him doubtfully, but Guillermo came to his defense.

"Say what you gotta say. He's not going to tell Fidel on you."

"Look, it was just a little get together my sister had; for the cheerleaders and players after the game last night." Andrew was on the basketball team, and Brittany's sister Briana was a cheerleader.

"You were drinking on a school night?" Another student asked. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Look, that's not the point. The point is he couldn't have been drunk because he only had two drinks. But those cops arrested him anyway," she looked at Ryan accusingly.

"Well he _was_ drinking," the student who questioned her earlier, whose name was Ariana said. "And he's not twenty one."

"What are you, the cops?" Guillermo snapped.

"No, but I'm just saying. It was irresponsible of him-"

"Shut up!" Brittany yelled, leaping out of her seat. "Who do you think you are?" Ryan was at her desk in a flash.

"Brittany, no one is blaming you. Ariana was just making a point. You need to calm down, or I will have to close this discussion."

"Look it was just _two_ drinks. It wasn't a big deal," Brittany insisted.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to Andrew. Oh right, you can't because he's DEAD!" Brian, a normally quiet student exclaimed.

"What's it to you?" Guillermo asked.

"Andrew and Antonio live next door to me. I was on my porch when all those cops pulled up to their house. Do you know what it was like to see them tell his mom and stepdad that one son was dead, and the other one killed him? That's like losing two sons at the same time! And you're sitting here claiming it's 'not a big deal'. So what he had two drinks. He was obviously drunk."

"Look man, I feel you but no one get's that drunk off of two drinks. He must have been taking something else," Guillermo said, peering at Brittany.

"Alright that's enough," Ryan intervened before the situation got really ugly and he found out more about the situation that he probably should. "Look guys, it's not Brittany's fault. But let this be a lesson to all of you. Drinking and driving is serious business; especially if you are not twenty one. I am talking to you both as a cop and a teacher. We see it all the time, one drink, two drinks or a half drink. Any amount of alcohol can affect your judgment."

"Yeah, and Tony was a little pipsqueak," Guillermo commented. "Probably couldn't hold his liquor. But I stand by what I said before B, look at me like that if you want to. You all were doing more than drinking at that little 'party' last night."

Brittany burst into tears.

"Alright enough, seriously." Ryan said with a finality that let the kids know to let it go. "Let's move on to something else. I talked to Dr. Castro and he is considering whether to let you all go into the lab or not. But your parents have to sign permission slips and you have to watch the safety video and take a test."

The kids grumbled something that sounded like 'not again'.

"Why should we? We're going to go through all of this _again_ so Fidel can say no?"

"Nah, if he was going to say no he would have done so already," Guillermo decided.

"Perhaps. In any case, get these signed by your parents." He passed out the letters just as the bell rang. "See you tomorrow guys. Brittany and Ariana, hold on a second."

He waited until everyone was gone before he addressed the two girls. "Look Brittany, I don't think Ariana is blaming you for what happened, were you Ariana?" Ryan prompted, looking at Ariana, who still wore an expression of righteous indignation.

"No Brittany I wasn't, just…never mind," she decided against whatever she was going to say.

"Look, I wasn't trying to say it wasn't a big deal, we just didn't know he was that drunk."

"Look girls, none of you is to blame. I can tell that you feel very guilty Brittany, which you shouldn't. It wasn't your party and I'm sure you didn't put those drinks in Antonio's hand. Now both of you get to class, and remember what happened here stays here."

"OK," they chimed together. "But we're late and we need a note."

"No problem." Ryan scribbled two notes for them and they left. Then Charlie appeared out of nowhere.

"Geez Charlie, if I wasn't a cop you would have scared me to death."

"Who, little old me? I heard what you and those kids were talking about. That was nice of you to let them express themselves like that. But be careful, if it gets out, the higher ups might feel differently, especially if they find out how much Brittany York knew about it. Should have suspected her and her sister were involved."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Well, let's just say that that sister of hers isn't quite the 'good girl' that everyone seems to think."

"I see."

"Well anyway, I hear Castro is going to let you take those kids in there. So what type of experiment are you going to do?"

"I think, Charlie, that these kids need to see just how 'drunk' you can get off of a few drinks. We're going to simulate intoxication and run some tests."

**So, do you like? Please review!**

**The inspiration for this topic came to me the other day, when I was doing a simulation on drinking with my kids (was that a confession?). Forgive any mistakes, I do my own editing. **

**Much luv,**

**Ng714**


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight," Dr. Castro said after reading through Ryan's proposal. "You want to simulate intoxication in the lab?"

"Yes sir. I think it is an important lesson that the kids need to learn, and it would clear up any misconceptions that may occur."

"Misconceptions?" Dr. Sampson, the science department chair asked. He had to be at least as old as Charlie, if not older. He wore a tweed sports coat with patches on the elbows and a bowtie to school every day, but looked so intimidating that no kid was brave enough to mock him to his face. Apparently, he had been teaching chemistry at this school for over thirty years after a long stint at Miami University. "What type of misconceptions?"

"Well sir," Ryan hedged, not wanting to divulge his conversation with the kids to the admin team. "Many of the kids don't believe that even one drink can impair your judgment."

"Hmmm," Dr. Sampson rubbed his wrinkled chin. "His proposal definitely has merit. And these reagents he will use to simulate plasma are relatively safe."

"But I'm concerned about how the kids will take it," Dr. Castro answered.

"I think they will respond well," a guidance counselor whom had been asked to sit in on the meeting added. "This lab has relevance, which is often missing in the classroom these days. I vote yes."

"I will approve the experiment," Dr. Sampson agreed. "But watch them carefully, especially that Guillermo Reyes. I don't trust him," Sampson scoffed.

"I assure you I won't take my eyes off of him," Ryan promised, wondering what Guillermo had done to earn Sampson's antipathy. But since G was not intimidated and never afraid to speak his mind Ryan could just about guess.

"Fine," Dr. Castro relented. "But with one stipulation. We are a data driven school. That means you must give a pre and a post assessment on alcohol myths and have some way of measuring whether they have understood the concepts. Dr. Sampson will advise you. Do you think that you could handle that?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I look forward to seeing this experiment."

Ryan worked fast as he left the school. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello Natalia?"

"What's up Ryan?"

"I need the formulas to simulate blood alcohol plasma at equal intervals from .02 to .24."

"No problem Ryan, may I ask why?"

"Just a little lesson I want to teach the kids."

"Can you do that? I mean, you are a sub after all."

"After much convincing the principal finally agreed."

"Alright, I'll have it ready in an hour."

"I'll be by there to get it."

"Are you allowed to come in here? I mean, Rick was pretty adamant about you coming here-"

"As long as I have an escort at all times I am ok."

"Ok Ryan, see you then!" Natalia hung up the phone and smiled to herself.

"Was that Mr. Wolfe, Natalia?" She jumped a little. Horatio had a way of sneaking up on people without being noticed.

"Yes it was, Horatio. He asked for some formulas to simlulate blood alcohol levels. I told him I would give it to him but if it's a problem-"

"No problem Ms. Boa Vista, just have him stop by my office before he leaves."

"Sure thing H."

The last time Ryan was at CSI, everyone treated him like he was a leper, whispering behind his back and avoiding him. Now they treated him like a local celebrity.

"Look who it is?"

"Hey, Wolfe!"

"What's going on?"

"How ya' been?"

"I'm fine you guys, really." Ryan said, holding up his hands to keep the crowd at bay.

"So you coming back here or what?" one officer asked.

"Hopefully, we'll see."

"Mr. Wolfe."

Other than the kids at the school only one person called Ryan by that name. He turned to see none other than Horatio Caine behind him, hands on hips, tapping his fingers as usual.

The crowd suddenly decided that they had to be elsewhere, bidding Ryan a farewell and imploring him to keep in touch.

"Hey H."

"My office please."

Ryan was beginning to get nervous. They had never really talked about his gambling, or what was even worse in Horatio's eyes, Ryan lying about it.

Ryan closed the door to the glass office and sat down.

"How have you been, Mr. Wolfe?"

"Uh, hanging in there H."

Horatio nodded. "Good. I hear you're substituting now?"

"Uh yeah. Just trying my hand at different things."

"I see. How is that going?"

"It's going ok, the kids are interesting. But I really miss it here. Look H, about what happened-"

Horatio held up his hand. "No need to explain Ryan."

"No H, please let me finish," Ryan insisted.

Horatio tilted his head to the side. "Continue."

"I'm really sorry about lying to you. I just didn't want to admit that I had a problem and I didn't want to disappoint you. I know I have caused more than my share if trouble since I've been here and you've always had my back. I realize that you are sticking your neck out on the line to get me back here and I appreciate it."

"Mr. Wolfe, you are a member of my team and that makes you my family. And as family, we look out for each other."

Ryan's emotions stirred. For some reason, he had always felt like an outsider on the team, especially since he was the newcomer until Natalia came along; but he still got the feeling that everyone thought of him as the pesky little brother at times.

"I assure you that everyone misses you and are awaiting your return," Horatio added.

"Thanks H."

"Of course."

"Now Mr. Wolfe, Natalia tells me that you wanted the formulas to simulate blood alcohol levels. What do you plan to do with those formulas?"

"Well H, I want to simulate different blood alcohol levels in the lab, based on weight, gender and age. Then I will have the kids read about what happens at each level. Then they will do the tests. And for the last part, I'm thinking of simulating a party, with one two people at each level. The kids will have to decide their blood alcohol levels based on the way they're behaving."

Horatio listened to Ryan's proposal with a level of interest that Ryan had never seen before. "Sounds intriguing. I would like to know of your results."

"Sure thing H. Was there anything else?"

"Yes. I assure you that I am working on Rick very diligently to get him to render his decision, and so that it will be in your favor."

"I know you are. Thanks again H. Take care."

"Always; and you as well. Remember, I would like to know of your results."

Ryan left Horatio's office beaming with self confidence. He ran straight into Eric.

"Hey Wolfe, what you been up to?"

"I'm sure you know by now, I'm substituting now." Ryan eyed Eric suspiciously, always unsure of his motives.

"Look Wolfe, I'm sorry about how things went down. I want you to know that we want you back. All of us. And we're here for you."

"Thanks Delko," Ryan shook his hand and gave him the half hug.

"How about we get together for a beer later? My treat," Eric offered.

"As much as I would love to I have to get this lab proposal done."

"Lab proposal? I thought you were just babysitting? Sorry Wolfe," Eric apologized when he realized how insensitive that sounded.

"No, you're right. But these kids are bored, and so am I. And you should see some of the equipment they have in their lab. And they need a wakeup call about alcohol."

"I see. Well let me know about that beer."

"I will, thanks Eric." Ryan waved and was gone. He was about to head to the DNA lab to find Natalia when he was stopped by none other than Rick Stetler.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rick demanded with his usual sneer.

"Just picking something up. Nice to see you too, Rick." Ryan couldn't help throwing in, although he knew that wouldn't help his case. One always had to tread lightly with Rick.

"Don't get cute Wolfe. What _exactly _ are you here to pick up?"

"Just some formulas Stetler."

"_What _ formulas Wolfe? You're not walking out of here until I know exactly what you want."

Ryan took a sigh and gritted his teeth. He had to bite back the urge to tell him where to go, he calmly, patiently explained to Rick what he wanted.

"Hmmm. I guess you can take the boy out of the lab but you can't take the lab out of the boy."

_Restraint,_ Ryan preached to himself. His hotheadedness had gotten him into enough trouble. There was no way he was going to get reinstated if he delivered Stetler a left hook, but it would feel so good…

"Ryan?" Natalia had walked up and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey, Natalia, how have you been?"

"Fine!" Neither wanted to say too much, as Stetler was still in earshot. "Look, here are the formulas you asked for. Let me know how that experiment goes."

Ryan chuckled. "You're like the third person who asked me that. Did you all rehearse this?"

"No, of course not. Look, let's get together for a beer sometime."

"And that too; but not tonight. I have to write this proposal up."

"Alright, that's enough, catch up on your own time. You got what you came for, now exit the building. _Now_," Rick couldn't help interjecting, just to let Ryan know he was still standing there.

"Alright Stetler, I'm gone."

"That's Agent or _Sergeant _ Stetler to you."

Ryan left, his mind too distracted with thinking about how to pull this off to really worry about Stetler. He spent half the night up designing a pre assessment, coming up with questions, then scratching them out. He also looked on some teaching websites about assessments, but the explanations about convergent and divergent questions were too complicated for him to get into now, so he had to go with what sounded good. Then he had to write the proposal for the lab for Dr. Sampson to look over. When he glanced at the clock it was 4 am, and he wasn't even tired. He had to force himself to lie down, but his mind raced with the possibilities. He hadn't been this excited in years!

The next morning, his first class stared at him like he was crazy.

"Hey Wolfe, what's with the expression? You look like you just hit it big with the numbers?"

Ryan chuckled. "What do you know about that Guillermo?"

"Hey man, you ain't supposed to be calling me that."

"You called me 'Wolfe'."

"So?"

"Well, if you don't want me to call you by your 'government name' then don't call me by mine, deal?" Ryan asked.

Guillermo shrugged. "Deal."

"Good. So where are those permission slips?"

A grumble echoed through the room. Out of a class of twenty three, Ryan collected five permission slips.

"Seriously guys?" He said, clearly disappointed. "You do realize that if you don't bring these permission slips back you can't do the lab."

"Whatever," a student, Roberto, dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "We don't even know what the lab is yet."

"Well since you asked, we are going to simulate intoxication in the lab and do some tests."

A collection of gasps and sighs ran through the classroom, followed by complete silence.

"What? No way Fidel and old Sampson agreed to that," Guillermo said, shaking his head.

"Yes way," Ryan countered. "But you have to take an assessment before and after the lab."

"What for?" Guillermo demanded.

"To see if we 'learned' something," Brittany answered, who had been quiet up until them. "They are just going to let us go in there for nothing."

"Exactly," Ryan confirmed. "So I want everyone's permission slip back tomorrow. Clear?" Ryan eyed the class, his eyes resting momentarily on Guillermo, who returned his glare.

The bell rang, and the class cleared out. Guillermo lagged behind.

"G, I expected you to have your permission slip in. I'm looking to you to be a leader in the class," Ryan chided gently.

"What for?" Guillermo demanded.

"Because you are never afraid to speak your mind. And the kids follow your lead, and they respect you whether you know it or not."

"Whatever," Guillermo grumbled as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and laid it on the desk. It was his permission slip. Ryan smiled to himself.


End file.
